1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed configuration of a signal transmission circuit includes: an inductor having one end connected with a clock tree and the other end connected with a power source vdd via a capacitor; and the capacitor having one end connected with the other end of the inductor and the other end grounded (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1). This proposed circuit configuration transmits a signal by taking advantage of resonance in an LC resonant circuit consisting of the inductor and the capacitor and is thus expected to reduce the power consumption.
Non-Patent Literature 1: Steven C. Chan, et al., “A Resonant Global Clock Distribution for the Cell Broadband Engine Processor”, IEEE JOURNAL OF SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, VOL. 44, No. 1, p. 64-p. 72. JANUARY 2009
In general, the signal transmission circuit is required to output signals adequately in a wide range of frequency domain with low power consumption. In the proposed signal transmission circuit described above, however, input of a signal having a lower frequency than a resonant frequency may increase the power consumption or may cause an inappropriate operation.